Finding Love Online
by ambrosedarling
Summary: AU. They met in an online chat room. Will anything come of it? OC/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I only own Jeana.**_

_A/N: Here is a new story that I have had in my head for a while now. I hope everyone enjoys it. I decided to replace their real names with their wrestling names so that it will be easier._

Jeana Lewis walked in her small but cozy house and collapsed on the couch. She had a long and slow day at work and was so happy to be at home. She worked in a bait and tackle shop in the city of Ketchikan, Alaska.

She thought she was doing quite well for herself despite being kicked out of her house when she was 16 and even legally changed her name when she turned 18 so no one she knew could find her. She moved to Alaska and got her GED and started working various jobs around Ketchikan until she landed a job at one of the biggest fishing shops in the town and is now the manager of said shop at just 25 years old.

As she is lying on the couch, Jeana could smell the fish on her and wrinkled her nose. She got off the couch and started taking off all her clothes and threw them in her dirty work clothes hamper before she went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

After her shower, Jeana got dried off and dressed in her pajamas and put her wet hair up in a bun on top of her head. She went to the kitchen and decided to fix herself a sandwich and chips for dinner with a beer.

When she was done fixing her dinner she went in the living room and sat on the floor at the coffee table and turned on the TV and then her laptop.

As she is eating, she found a movie and watched it on and off as she surfed the internet. She finally decided to log in a chat-room she hadn't been in in a while.

Roman Reigns walked in his Pensacola home after a long day at the gym. He owns the gym and is also a personal trainer there. He walked in the kitchen to find his roommate and very good friend Dean Ambrose who is the owner of an auto repair shop in town. "Hey man. What's up?" Roman asked as he went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and some left over pizza.

"Nothing much. My girl is coming over tonight. So you might wanna wear ear plugs" Dean smirked. He finished his pizza and washed the dirty plate at the sink before putting it in the drainer.

Roman rolled his eyes as his food finished heating up in the microwave. "I'll be sure to do that." He took his plate and his water and headed for the stairs "I'll see you later, man." He headed up to his room and shut the door. He sat his food down and then grabbed his laptop before plopping down on his bed.

Roman turned his TV on and then turned his laptop on. As he is eating he searched around on the internet for stuff to do. He finally came across a chat site. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, why the hell not. He typed in a name and logged into the chat site.

He immediately saw a screen name that caught his interest. He clicked on the name and typed a greeting.

_Roman85: Hi_

A private message popped up on Jeana's screen and she smiled before answering.

_Jeanalew: Hi. How are you?_

_Roman85: I'm good. You?_

_Jeanalew: I'm good also. I'm Jeana btw._

_Roman85: I'm Roman. It's nice to meet you. You have an interesting name, never heard it before._

_Jeanalew: It's nice to meet you too. LOL it's pronounced like Gina. I get that a lot. People say my name wrong all the time._

Roman laughed at that. Just before he could answer he heard some loud moaning coming from down the hall. He rolled his eyes and put his headphones on and turned on the music on his laptop.

_Roman85: So… How old are you? Where are you from?_

_Jeanalew: Alaska and 25. You?_

Roman was glad she was around her age, but he hated that she was so far away.

_Roman85: Florida and 28._

_Jeanalew: What do you look like?_

_Roman85: Long black hair, gray eyes, 6ft3, 265, muscular, tribal sleeve on my right arm, facial hair. You?_

Damn he sounds fine as hell, Jeana thought to herself.

_Jeanalew: Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, 5ft6, 36c, 120, athletic build. _

Roman thought the same thing when he read her description. They talked about all kinds of things all night. Roman didn't realize the time until he saw the sun coming through the blinds at his window. He just thanked God that it was Saturday and he didn't have to work. He hated to get off the chat, but he needed sleep.

Roman and Jeana said their goodbye's after exchanging email addresses they both find out that they have Yahoo Messenger so they would talk on that instead of going back to the chat.

Jeana decided that as long as Roman would talk to her, she didn't need to go back to the chat room. Roman happened to think the same thing. Both of them go to bed with smiles on their faces.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Keep or trash._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: WOW thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter._

A few days after meeting Roman in the chat room, Jeana couldn't keep the smile off her face. They talked every night on the messenger and got to know each other and like each other more and more with every conversation. They talked about anything and everything.

Jeana walked into an Applebee's to meet her best friend Renee Young for lunch. She hasn't told Renee about Roman yet and today was the day she would. After walking in the restaurant, she looked around and didn't find Renee. She told the hostess a table for two and got seated at a booth.

A few minutes later, Renee walked in and spotted Jeana and smiled as she walked over to her best friend. Renee hugged Jeana as she stood up from the table. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

They sat down "Its ok, I just got here a couple minutes ago." Jeana said.

Renee looked at her friend and saw a bit of a glow about her "What are you so happy about?" she asked as they looked over their menus.

Jeana decided what she wanted to drink and eat. She folded her menu up and put it down before looking at Renee with a big smile on her face "I met someone." Renee squealed and leaned across the table and hugged her friend tightly. Jeana was taken by surprise "Renee, calm down" she laughed and hugged back.

Renee settled back in her seat, still smiling like crazy "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. Where did you meet him?"

The waitress came over and their orders. After she left, the two best friends continued talking.

"I met him in an online chat room. He is so amazing. We've been talking for a few days now."

Renee frowned, "A chat room? Honey, please be careful. He could be a murderer or rapist."

Jeana nodded, "I know. But I have a feeling he's real."

After the waitress came back with their orders Renee asked, "What does he look like?" as they started eating.

"I don't have a picture yet, but with the description he gave me, he sounds so handsome. He's Samoan."

Renee raised her eyebrows, "Nice. When are you guys gonna exchange pictures."

Jeana put her burger down and swallowed the bite in her mouth before answering, "We decided to exchange pictures in the next few days. We wanna talk a little more before we do. We might even do cam. It's gonna be a little tough sense he's on the east coast."

Renee smiled at her friend, "Do you think you could ask him if he has any single friends or relatives?"

Jeana giggled, "I'll ask in a few days."

After lunch they paid for their bills and headed out so they could finish out the rest of the day.

Meanwhile Roman's day was just finishing. He walked in his house and headed up to his room so he could change his clothes so he could do some yard work. He had been so happy all day. He had a smile a mile wide plastered on his face. He couldn't wait for the night so he could talk to Jeana on the messenger.

After he finished changing into basketball shorts and a tank-top he put his sneakers on and headed out to the garage to get the lawn mower out. He was done with the front yard about half way done with the back yard when his roommate Dean Ambrose pulled up in the driveway. He got out of his car and spotted Roman and walked over to him. "Hey man." He shouted over the sound of the mower

Roman looked at his friend and shut the mower off, "Hey. You look a little down. What's going on?"

"Stacy and I broke up." Dean said in a low voice.

Roman looked shocked, "Wow, I'm sorry man." Roman was planning on telling Dean about his good news of meeting someone, but now he knew wasn't a good idea. Maybe he could ask Jeana if she had any single friends… after he got to know her a little better.

Later that night, after a nice shower and a hot meal, Roman was sitting in his bed and he got on his laptop and signed onto the messenger and waited for Jeana to get on. He looked at the time and realized that it was only 4pm in Alaska. He thought that Jeana must not be home yet so he set his computer aside and switched on the TV.

A couple hours later, Jeana was sat on her couch and logged onto her laptop and got on the messenger. She saw Roman was already on and messaged him.

_Jeana: Hey you._

Roman heard his laptop make a noise and pulled his eyes away from the TV and got a huge smile on his face when he saw Jeana got on.

_Roman: Hey! How was your day?_

_Jeana: Pretty good. Had lunch with a friend and worked. How was your day?_

_Roman: It was good. Worked then came on and did some yard work._

_Roman: Guess what?_

_Jeana: What?_

_Roman: I took a pic for you earlier. We can exchange when you're ready._

Jeana smiled big. She couldn't wait to see the sexy Samoan.

_Jeana: Great! I took a pic for you too. Want to exchange now?_

_Roman: Yeah that would be awesome. I can't wait to see you. I'll email you mine right now._

_Jeana: Ok. I'll send mine now too._

Roman and Jeana both pulled up their emails and attached their pictures to a new email and sent them.

When Jeana got her email from Roman she opened it and looked at the picture he sent and her jaw dropped open and she instantly became moist between her legs. She thought he was the most handsome man on earth. He was so sexy in a tank top and all sweaty.

Roman looked at the email he got from Jeana and got hard on the spot. She looked so sexy and gorgeous in tank top. She looked fresh from the shower. He loved that she didn't have any makeup on and her hair was down and still a little damp from what he assumed was a shower.

_Roman: Damn… you're so gorgeous._

Jeana blushed at his compliment and smiled big.

_Jeana: Thank you. You're so handsome. I love your eyes._

_Roman: Thank you. Now that we took this step. When do you think we should cam?_

_Jeana: Maybe this weekend? It would be much easier than typing lol._

_Roman: I know. I can't wait to hear your voice._

_Jeana: I can't wait either._

_Roman: Hey listen. I had a busy day and can barely keep my eyes open. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Jeana: That's fine. Good night_

_Roman: Good night._

Roman was so hard and uncomfortable he couldn't stand it. He stroked his hard cock until he orgasmed then he drifted off to a happy peaceful sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Jeana has been in a super good mood the day after her and Roman exchanged pictures. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She told Renee she got a picture of Roman and that caused Renee to rush over to the bait shop and take a look at her picture.

"Damn girl, he is a Samoan God. He looks like he could tear you up." Renee said with a smile.

Jeana blushed deep red, "RENEE!" she slapped her friends arm.

"What? I wouldn't mind having a Samoan wet dream like him. Can you please ask if he has a relative that is single?"

"Renee, we haven't been talking that long…." Jeana started before being interrupted by Renee grabbing her arm.

"Please, please, please?" she begged.

"Ok, ok. I'll ask him, but it has to be on my time. I don't want to spring this on him just yet."

Renee squealed with happiness "Thank you, you're the bestest friend ever."

Later on that night, Jeana got on her laptop and got on the messenger. She saw Roman wasn't on yet so she got on YouTube and watched some videos while she waited.

Finally an hour later, Roman got on. He had to work late because one of his clients wanted some extra workouts because of a vacation they were taking. After taking a nice shower, he finally settled in bed and got on his laptop and signed into messenger.

_Roman: Hey babygirl, sorry I'm late. Had to stay late at the gym._

_Jeana: It's ok. I'm glad you're on._

Roman smiled as he brought her picture up beside the messenger.

_Roman: I am too. I was hoping you hadn't left before I could get on._

_Jeana: I wouldn't do that. I need my daily Roman fix :)_

Roman chuckled at her last message.

_Roman: Well, I need my daily Jeana fix. What were you doing while you waited?_

_Jeana: Just watched some stuff on YouTube. Not that it matters, but why were you so late?_

_Roman: A couple of my clients are going on vacation soon and they wanted some extra training before they left._

_Jeana: Oh ok._

_Roman: What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking, since its Saturday, we could try caming._

Jeana took a deep breath, really not wanting to tell Roman what she was planning on doing the next day.

_Jeana: Tomorrow is kind of a bad day, I might not get on. I'm not quite ready to talk about it; it's just the anniversary of something. I promise I'll tell you about it someday soon._

Roman frowned. He hoped whatever was happening wasn't too bad.

_Roman: That's ok. No worries. We'll cam when you're ready._

They talked for about another hour before Roman had to go to bed because he was so tired. Jeana was so glad that Roman didn't press the issue about why she wasn't getting on the next night. She just hoped he would still talk to her after learning her secret.

The next day, Jeana got up and slowly started getting ready for the day. After getting dressed she headed out to her car and drove to the market to pick up some flowers. When she left there she took a deep breath and drove to the place she was dreading to go to.

After parking the car, she got out and walked through the cemetery and stopped at a little grave with a little headstone that read _Joshua Dylan Ambrose. June 28, 2004. _Today was the anniversary of her little boy's death. She kneeled down and placed the flowers on the headstone and sniffed back tears "Hey my angel. I think about you all the time. I think about what you would have looked like. If you would look more like me or your father. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I couldn't even carry you to full term. You were born 3 months early because I couldn't keep my stress level down." She was full out crying now "I feel like such a shitty mother because I couldn't even keep you safe. You would be 9 years old this year." She couldn't say any more. She got up and walked to her car and headed home.

_A/N 2: Wow so she had a son. How do you think Roman will react when he finds out? Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

Jeana took it easy most of the day. She always got very emotional when that day of the year came around. When she was 16 she got pregnant. She told her parents and they kicked her out of the house. She went to her boyfriend, but he called her a whore and told her he never wanted to see her again. She had a brother, but he was fresh out of high school and still living with their parents. So she had no choice but to leave town.

Later on towards the evening, Jeana got on messenger and saw Roman left her a message.

_Roman: Hey baby girl. I won't be getting on until later tonight. You said you probably won't be getting on tonight so I made plans to go out with some of my friends. If you're on later I'll talk to you then._

Jeana sighed and turned her laptop off and her Ipad on and signed on messenger on that before lying down on the couch and turning the TV on. A little while later, she fixed herself something to eat and sat on the floor at the coffee table and ate.

Not even an hour later, she heard her Ipad make a noise letting her know she got a message.

_Roman: Hey baby girl. Glad you're still on._

_Jeana: Hey. I'm ready to tell you what happened. Do you have facetime? It will be easier to talk than type._

_Roman: Yeah, let me get on my Ipad and I'll send you a request. I'll see in a few minutes._

Roman and Jeana both signed out of messenger and Jeana just sat there as she waited for Roman to send her a facetime request.

Her iPad rang with the facetime request. She took a deep breath and answered the call. She smiled when she saw Roman's handsome face on the screen.

"Hey, beautiful." Roman said smiling big.

"Hey, handsome." She got tears in her eyes "I can't believe we're actually talking."

"Baby girl, please don't cry. I'm not there to hold you."

Jeana sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue, "Sorry, I'm just really emotional right now." She looked at the screen, "I guess I should tell you now and get it out in the open."

Roman nodded. "Ok baby. Take your time."

Jeana took a deep breath and took a minute to collect her thoughts, "When I was 16 I got pregnant. When I told my parents they called me a whore and a slut and they kicked me out. I went to the father and he said the baby wasn't his and he broke up with me." She started crying again. "So I packed my car up and moved out here. I was so stressed the whole pregnancy it caused me to go into early labor and my son was born three months early. He didn't survive." She had tears streaming down her face as she used a tissue to wipe her face.

Roman was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He had never experienced anything like that before. "I'm so sorry baby. I… I don't know what to say."

Jeana shook her head, "You don't have to say anything. No one knows this except you. Renee doesn't even know."

"So you've been going through all this pain by yourself?"

Jeana nodded her head "That's right."

Roman shook his head. He was surprised and a little worried that she didn't have anyone to talk to about her loss, "Well I'm here now. Anytime you want to talk, just text me or something. Got it?"

"I got it. Thank you." She looked at his lips, wanting to kiss them so bad "If you were here I would kiss you as a little added thanks." She smirked.

Roman chuckled "I wouldn't stop you." He then got serious "I'm glad you told me about what happened. I'm sorry you had to go through it by yourself. If I find that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours I would gladly kick his ass."

"I would buy popcorn and sit and watch." She giggled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

Roman yawned, "I hate to cut this short, but I'm beat."

"It's ok. I'm pretty tired myself."

"I'm gonna give you my number. Text me when you get up, ok?"

Jeana agreed and they exchanged numbers before getting off facetime. She got up and went to her bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed. She changed into a large tshirt before pulling back the covers to her bed and snuggling down.

She wasn't quite tired enough for sleep so she picked up her remote from the bedside table and switched the TV on. She found a movie and watched it. About half way through she finally drifted off to sleep.

Roman on the other hand laid in bed unable to get to sleep. He was very tired, but he was too worried about Jeana to sleep. He switched on his TV hoping to find something to take his mind off things so he can get some sleep. He turned on sports center and laid there until around 4am before finally going to sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Any ideas who the father might be? Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. This one would have went up earlier, but I didn't have time to work on it before I went to get my workout on. Anywho, enjoy this chapter._

It has been a couple weeks since Jeana and Roman started talking on the phone and they would facetime each other too. They love talking to each other and find they have more and more in common with every conversation they have. They are even talking about Roman flying out to Alaska to visit her next month.

Roman is currently in his gym cleaning up some equipment and waiting for one of his clients to show up. As he was cleaning one of the machines, the door to the gym open and in walked Dean and a guy Roman had never seen before.

The guy was a bit shorter and a bit smaller muscle wise than Dean and Roman. And he had a beard and part of his hair was blond while the other part was dark brown or black and he had his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Dean and the guy walked over to Roman, "Hey man. This is my best friend from Cincinnati, Seth Rollins. Seth, this is my roommate Roman Reigns. He owns this gym."

Seth stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you, man."

Roman got a bad vibe from this guy but he took Seth's hand and shook it. "You too, dude." He looked at Dean, "So, what's up man?"

"Well, Seth and his girlfriend are moving down here because her work is transferring her here. I told Seth he could stay at our place while he goes apartment hunting. He worked at Cross Fit in Cincinnati, but there isn't one around here so he's going job hunting as well." Dean hinted, hoping Roman might offer his friend a job.

Roman inwardly rolled his eyes "One of my trainers had to move out of state so if you want the job, it's yours."

Seth smiled big, "I'll take it. Thanks."

Roman nodded, "We'll go over everything once you start. The gym will be closed for a couple weeks next month. I'm flying out to visit my girlfriend. You can start when I get back if you're moved here by then."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. Do you guys know of any apartment buildings around here that are renting?" Seth asked as he looked between Roman and Dean.

"There is one a couple miles from here. It's right on the beach." Roman answered. "Last time I went by there, they still had a few apartments available."

"That sounds perfect. My girlfriend wants an ocean front apartment."

"We'll go by there when we leave here." Dean told him before looking at Roman, "We came by to talk to you and to get a workout in."

"Alright. My client is here, so I'll see you guys at home." Roman shook their hands before walking over to start training his client.

Later on that evening, after eating and hanging out with Dean and Seth for a while, Roman headed up to his room to talk to Jeana for a little bit. He sent her a text letting her know he was gonna facetime her and hoped she was near her iPad.

She texted him back saying she just got out of the shower and she would send a facetime request to him when she was done.

A few minutes later, she sent him a facetime request and he answered it immediately. "Hey baby" she said smiling.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her "Hey yourself, beautiful. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, a little long though cause I can't wait for you to come out here." She smiled big "How was your day?"

"It was alright. I just hired one of my roommate's buddies from Cincinnati and I just have a bad feeling about him."

"You told me once that your roommates name is Dean, right?" she continued when she saw Roman nod his head "Is his name Dean Ambrose?"

Roman frowned "Yeah, how did you know?"

Jeana started getting tears in her eyes "Dean is my brother."

"Baby, that's great."

"Yeah it is, but I don't want him to know about us yet. I want to surprise him."

"How are you going to do that?" Roman asked.

"Well. I have a lot of vacation time saved up. I was thinking of taking a month off when you come up for your visit, and I could fly back with you. If that's ok."

Roman's smile got even bigger "Of course it's ok."

"Who is this buddy of Dean's?" she really hoped he wouldn't say who she was thinking.

"Seth Rollins."

"I was afraid you would say that." She sighed "You are not going to like this at all."

Roman got a sinking feeling in his stomach and prepared himself for the worst, "What?"

Jeana took a deep breath and thought about how she was going to tell Roman about Seth "Seth is… the father of my baby."

Roman started getting angry "You mean to tell me that fucker is the guy that got you pregnant and left? Son of a bitch! I just hired that asshole."

Jeana tried to calm him down "Baby, please calm down. I know you're upset and so am I. I never thought I would see him again. For now, act like you don't know. Along with Dean, I'm going to surprise him too. I really want to give him a piece of my mind."

Roman took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "Fine. Luckily he'll be moved down here after I leave so I don't have to see him."

Jeana smiled softly "Let's change the subject and not talk about him."

Roman nodded, not wanting to even think about Seth. He just wanted to focus on his girlfriend and making her happy.

They talked for about another hour before Roman had to get to sleep. Jeana decided to stay up a little longer and look through her old photo albums. She came across a picture of herself and Seth. They were sitting in the living room of her old house, just before she found out she was pregnant, they were holding each other and smiling like there wasn't a thing wrong. She sat looking at the picture, trying to think of what she was going to say to him next time she saw him. She shook her head and tore the picture up. After taking a shot of vodka, she lay in her bed and tried to go to sleep.

_A/N 2: So, Seth is the father of Jeana's baby, and Dean is her brother. What did you think? Please review._


End file.
